El Reloj de Clock War
by Proyectos Grupales
Summary: Thunder accidentalmente activa un misterioso reloj que lo lleva varios siglos en el pasado, él verá aventurado en esa época sin saber lo que le esperaa la vez que se encontrará a 3 ponis qe llamarán su atención. Thunder tratará de descubrir los misterios de aquel misterioso mundo mientras trata de averiguar el porque el reloj lo eligió a él. Autores: HeldDuke y Adriana-Valkyrie
1. El Inicio

***Canterlot, siglo XIV DC***

En la biblioteca de canterlot durante unos dias de descanso thunder habria sido invitado al museo de objetos y reliquias magicas de equestria. El paseo a pesar de tener muchos artilugios magicos seria un poco aburrido por la poco emocion que le pone el pony encargado del recorrido.

Debido a esto en algunos o mejor dicho en varios momentos el pegaso se concentraba mas en ver aquellos artilugios que llegaba a ignorar al encargado al grado de en algunos casos atrasarse en el recorrido.

El guia iba caminando hasta un recinto mas amplio guiando al grupo. -y esto señores- dijo este indicando una especie de reloj de arena que tendria unas decoraciones con forma de pegaso a los costados y el emblema de un alicornio por el frente y por detras -es el llamado reloj de clock war...un pony malvado que en el pasado lo uso para congelar equestria en una paradoja temporal...y a pesar de que ya no funciona y su dueño hace tiempo murio...algunos creen que es capaz de permitir viajes en el tiempo-

Esto último había llamado la atención del pegaso, mientras veía aquel reloj de arena a su mente vinieron algunas dudas, al ser viajero multiverso no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Nadie ha tratado de activarlo?, ¿No hay alguna clave o algo para hacerlo?-

-Hasta ahora ningun mago en equestria a podido hacer que funcione nuevamente asi que todo lo que se sabe de el o lo que se suponia hizo esta entre lo real y el mito...y ahora si me permiten pasemos a la siguiente estancia donde veremos grabados de la historia de tiempos de starswirl III-

El pegaso se quedó viendo aquel reloj de arena, el ya tenía conocimiento sobre los viajes en distintos espacios pero no conocía nada sobre el tiempo, quiso quedarse viendolo pero tuvo que seguir el recorrido de mala gana. El grupo se habria alejado pero antes de que thunder se alejara de improviso el relog habria comenzado a emitir un leve destello.

-¿Uh?- Dijo este voltenado a ver el reloj, volvió a acercarse notando aquel destello, miró al grupo pero notó que este ya se había alejado, era el único que lo había visto. El reloj volveria a brillar nuevamente otra vez en señal de que el pegaso no lo habria imaginado.

*Thunder...alejate de esa cosa*

Thunder Pick se alejó obedeciendo a la voz de su reliquia de la unión Hope, comenzaba a sentir miedo, estaba a punto de ir por el encargado para que vean lo que estaba ocurriendo

*Esa cosa es peligrosa, hay algo raro en eso, no se que sea...pero no es ni maligno ni benigno...*

-¿Alguna idea, Hope?- Preguntó preparandose para activar su reliquia.

*Decirle a alguien lo que has visto y dejar que ellos se encarguen no sea que nos estemos topando con algo que despues nos vayamos a arrepenti*

El reloj volveria a brillar pero esta vez 3 veces mas fuerte.

-Supongo que entonces nos toca actuar- Decía poniendose en guardia.

*No, portador. Esa cosa es muy peligrosa, lo mejor es alejarse*

Thunder se quedó quieto un momento para luego correr alejándose -Muy bien, ¿Algún plan Hope?-

*Alejarnos y no te vuelvas a acercar a esa cosa*

-… Entendido- Dijo el pegaso para luego regresar con el grupo y finjir que no había visto nada.

El dia pasaria, la visita habria terminado ya sin mayores novedades y el museo comenzaria a cerrar sus puertas pero de improviso thunder escucharia una voz diciendo:

-"ayuda"-

El pegaso, quien ya estaba tomando paso para irse, escuchó aquella voz, por instinto comenzó a seguirla hasta el punto de origen. La voz conduciria a Thunder al lugar donde estaria el relog nuevamente y no habria nadie alrededor. Aún así el pegaso se quedó buscando tratando de ver si había alguien escondido pero no hubo resultado, finalmente volteó a ver aquel reloj, por alguna razón comenzaba a creer que aquella voz provenía de ese artilugio. El reloj volveria a emitir un destello nuevamente la arena de este se comenzaria a mover como oscilando.

El pegaso comenzaba a alejarse pero la curiosidad lo tenía casi inmovil -Um… hola?- En ese momento el reloj daria un destello luego sonaria un crap y toda la arena del reloj saldria de este en forma de una alicornio con alas de dragon que luego se transformaria en una gigantesca garra de dragon que atraparia al pegaso y lo comenzaria a arrastrar dentro del reloj.

-Ahhhhh! No!- Decía el pegaso tratando de soltarse -Sueltame!-

La arena finalmente terminaria arrastrando a thunder en lo que parece ser un tifon de arena y luego este comenzaria a elevarse por los cielos viendo toda equestria desde donde esta y luego iniciaria un descenso en caida libre hacia el suelo sin que sus alas le respondan.

-Esto me va a doler- Se decía a si mismo para luego cerrar sus ojos tratando de mover sus alas, por alguna razón tampoco podía usar su habilidad electrica para repeler la caida.. era su fin..

...

Thunder finalmente abriria sus ojos y luego notaria que estaria en la estacion de trenes de canterlot aunque luciria un tanto diferente.

-… uh?- Se decía a si mismo confundido mirando a todos lados, un momento estaba cayendo y al siguiente se encontraba ahí… pero ese lugar no era el mismo -Que sucedió?- La estacion de trenes estaba rodeada de algunos ponys pero estos vestirian de manera antigua.

El pegaso se encontraría caminando viendo a los ponis -Esto no puede ser… esto no puede ser Canterlot…- En ese momento se escuchó el ruido del tren que estaria llegando a Canterlot. El pegaso voltea a ver al tren, curioso por saber decide preguntar la hora… pero solo en caso… -disculpe, ¿puede decirme la fecha de hoy?, ando un poco despistado- le preguntó a un habitante

-Es el año 630 despues de celestia jovencito- Fue lo que le respondió aquel pony.

-… Gracias- Dijo Thunder para luego voltear a ver a otro lado, en el exterior se le veía calmado, pero en el interior era todo lo contrario.

'630? Esos son casi 800 años en el pasado!… pasado… tiempo… eso es! El reloj de arena!' La idea le llegó de inmediato.

El tren finalmente se detendria y de alli comenzarian a bajar 6 ponys, dos pegasos con armadura, un unicornio a quien reconocerias como Starswirl el barbudo aunque un tanto diferente a poem light aunque mas pequeña, junto a otro unicornio y un pegaso ambos de la misma edad de la unicornio, dato sobresaliente es que el pegaso pequeño estaria ayudando a poem a caminar debido a que esta tendria problemas de vision en los ojos.

Viendo a los pasajeros, el pegaso logra reconocer a aquella unicornio, sus ojos se abren al verla.

'Esa unicornio… la he visto antes…' En ese momento le llega el recuerdo de aquel día durante la guerra de la unión cuando vio morir a una unicornio de la misma apariencia, su nombre le llegó de repente '… Poem Light?'

La conmitiva se veía rodeada de guardias reales quienes le harian escolta. Starswirl conduciria a los 3 potros a un carruaje personal mientras que los otros dos pegasos se irian en otro carruaje.

El pegaso se quedó viendo los carruajes tratando de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, era bastante obvio que ya no se encontraba en su hogar, sea el lugar que sea algo necesitaba saber, lo único que se le ocurrió fue mirar ambos carruajes, los cuales se alejaban dejando al pegaso solo en la estacion de trenes.

-Genial… ¿ahora que?- Se dijo el pegaso a si mismo -Por lo menos ahora se donde estoy pero no tengo idea de cómo salir de aquí- Thunder de improviso sentiria un viento y luego algo lo elevaria del suelo finalmente volveria a sentir que cae volviendo al museo.

-auh… uhh… uh?- Dijo el pegaso para luego notar que una vez mas se encontraba en aquel lugar en donde se encontraba antes, levantó su pesuña para rascarse la frente -fue… solo un sueño?- Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el reloj de arena seguía emitiendo un leve destello. El pegaso voltea al ver al reloj de arena, era obvio, no fue un sueño

-Oiga señor, ¿¡Que hace aqui!?...ya vamos a cerrar, por favor salga inmediatamente de la exhibicion- Se escuchaba la voz de uno de los guardias llamándole la atención al pegaso.

-oh… si, lo siento, ya voy a salir- Dijo el pegaso caminando a la salida del museo, volteo a ver una ves mas al reloj para luego ya seguir su camino, se veía totalmente confundido al menos en el interior, no tenía idea de lo que recién había visto, pero de algo seguro… quería seguir viendolo.

Pero mas que nada le había llamado la atención aquella unicornio, no la conoció mucho cuando unieron fuerzas durante la pelea, y ahora la había visto en una tierra la cual parecía ser su mundo… esa éra su Equestria… la Equestria Prima.


	2. Los Hermanos

**Bien gracias a todos por los review con este trabajo ahora es mi turno de subir la siguiente parte, agradesco a Hector, bien sin mas que decir comienzo con la continuacion**

* * *

Había pasado un día desde el suceso del museo y Thunder se encontraba caminando sin tomar una dirección en especial, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, en otras palabras, en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Fue una nueva experiencia para el pegaso, haber visitado una Equestria diferente a la que conoce y que no esté destruida. El hecho de haber visto a aquella unicornio le hizo pensar, podría ser la Equestria Prima o podría ser una diferente. La noche anterior se inclinaba más por la primera opción, sin embargo más tarde comenzó a creer que se trataba de una nueva realidad para el pegaso, una que este deseaba conocer mas a fondo. Sus pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por la voz de su reliquia

-Portador-dijo la reliquia-...sigue pensando en lo que paso ayer?

-¿Otra vez espiando mi mente?…-repuso Thunder-como sea… y si, sigo pensando en eso-

-Lo ideal es que se olvide de ese asunto...ese artefacto es peligroso...

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el pegaso con curiosidad de aquella idea-que clase de peligro hablas…

-No es bueno jugar con artefactos que manejen el tiempo...somos guardianes del multiverso no guardianes temporales

-Eso ya lo sé Hope, no tienes por qué decírmelo, además es solamente curiosidad, nada más…

-A otro pony con esa zanahoria usted no me engaña...-repuso la reliquia algo molesta-quiere ver a donde le llevara ese reloj no me mienta

El pegaso debio admitir que su reliquia estaba en lo cierto ver aquel mundo, aquella equestria, le producía gran curiosidad y más por la presencia de Poem Light, la posibilidad de que fuese la que él conoció antes de convertirse en Starblood era muy alta.

-… Ok, esa fue una buena jugada… además no creo que pueda volver a ir, ni siquiera sé cómo se activó ese reloj en primer lugar, se supone que nadie lo había logrado hacer funcionar-

-Bueno y que tal si buscamos a alguien que pueda controlar dicho relog...-el tono de la reliquia cambió a uno más calmado-o al menos algo de magia temporal...sé que suena rebuscado pero si usted desea interactuar con ese reloj y no creo poder quitarle de la mente que no lo haga...que sea con asesoría portador

-.. Ya veo.. El problema es buscar alguien que sea capacitado, ya escuchaste a ese guía ayer, nadie ha logrado dominar ese reloj-

-Bueno que tal twilight...despues de todo recuerde que ella una vez uso un hechizo temporal de starswirl

El pegaso se detuvo al escuchar aquella sugerencia, el no estuvo aquí para ver ese momento pero lo había visto en el programa durante su vida en la tierra

-… Es buena idea, Hope- Dijo este para luego tomar paso a la estación de trenes.

Luego de un viaje en tren Thunder había llegado a ponyville y luego tomado rumbo a la casa de Twilight Sparkle

-Muy bien, solo espero que esto funcione…-se dijo a si mismo Thunder mientras tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca.

Luego de unos momentos la voz de Spike se oiría dentro de la casa y luego de algunos momentos el joven dragón abrió la puerta.

-Hola thunder-saludo el dragón el cual llevaba un tazón con gemas que estaba comiendo-como estas...tiempo que pasas a visitarnos

-Hola Spike, y si lo sé, enserio debería arreglar eso-dijo Thunder rascándose la melena de la pena -Pero bueno.. ¿Está Twilight?-

-Claro thunder...twilight tenemos visitas

-Espera ya voy-dijo la unicornio la cual se encontraba en otra estancia de la biblioteca mientras dejaba unos libros-Thunder hola como estas es un placer verte

-Lo mismo digo Twilight-repuso de Thunder de forma amitosa -¿Estás ocupada?

-Pues no mucho te puedo ayudar en algo?

-La verdad… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Le preguntó el pegaso de forma cordial.

-Claro...Spike puedes ir a comprarnos unos pastelillos a sugar cube corner

-Claro Twilight-dijo el dragón retirandose de la biblioteca-

-Bien ahora si podemos empezar

-… Necesito tu ayuda Twilight- Le dijo este cambiando a un tono serio.

Twilight se asombró un poco por el tono de voz de Thunder pero percibía que el pegaso tenía un asunto serio así que guardo la calma.

-Que ocurre

-Verás…-continuo Thunder con el tono de voz serio-¿Que tanto sabes sobre viajes en el tiempo?

-Bueno sobre viajes en el tiempo solo el que aprendí del pergamino de starswirl el barbado...pero ese hechizo solo permitía viajar por unos minutos...y lo que resulto de dicho hechizo fue una paradoja temporal

-Ya veo… otra pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que sabes del reloj de Clock War-preguntó este pronunciando el nombre que por lo menos había escuchado.

-Ese reloj...bueno...lo que sé es que antiguamente Clock War se llamaba...Time Speed...fue un unicornio que estaba obsesionado con el tiempo decía que era capaz de ir más rápido que el tiempo...y esa idea lo llego a desquiciar un día

-¿Que sucedió?- Preguntó Thunder queriendo saber más.

-Pues como todos los ponys pensaban que Tiem Speed andaba mal de la cabeza, pues él decidió demostrarles a los que se burlaban sus capacidades y creo ese relog...con el cual podía congelar el tiempo en canterlot tanto como él quisiera haciéndolo a él y su reloj los únicos objetos que podían moverse libremente…mientras que todos los demás estaban congelados…

-Vaya..- Dijo el pegaso sorprendido.

-Finalmente la princesa Celestia logro detenerlo con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía pero Clock War se quedó congelado en el tiempo y luego desapareció tras lo cual nadie supo más de él...solo quedo su reloj

-El cual se encuentra en Canterlot, ¿Cierto?-

-Si...pero nadie sabe cómo funciona...

-Es lo que me gustaría saber….-repuso Thunder-Twilight, alguien mas ha logrado activarlo después de eso?-

-No nadie...ni siquiera la princesa Celestia...la princesa me comento que no era necesario hacer funcionar un objeto tan peligroso así que yo pienso que es lo mejor

Ante dicha noticia Thunder se dio cuenta de que sus posibilidades de estudiar el reloj a fondo se esfumaban pero él no era un pegaso que se desalentara tan fácil.

-Oh…-dijo para sí mismo el pegaso -Pues…creo que encontré a alguien que logró activarlo…

Twilight se asombraria ante dicha noticia ya que no esperaba que algo así pasara pero recupero la compostura pensando que se trataria de una broma

-Eso fue muy divertido Thunder…

-No es broma Twi, yo lo vi…en realidad… yo fui quien lo activó

-¿Tú? …-respondió la unicornio casi fuera de sí-¿y cómo hiciste eso?

-La verdad... no tengo idea-respondió Thunder alzando sus hombros-De repente se activó cuando lo estaba viendo... no supe que ocurrió exactamente-

-No tiene sentido...nadie ha podido activar ese reloj antes...ni siquiera la princesa Celestia...porque tu si pudiste...y por cierto cuantas veces lo hiciste...y que paso cuando lo hiciste

-La verdad no tengo idea.. y cuando se activó.. Creo que me envió al pasado… al año 630 si recuerdo bien-

Ante dicha respuesta Twilight usando su magia tomo uno de los libros de su estante y lo puso en frente de Thunder, el libro parecía un tomo de historia Equestre y se detuvo en cierta pagina donde se veía el dibujo de la princesa Celestia rodeada de 5 ponys y Starswirl.

-El año 630…pero eso es la epoca del ultimo Starswirl conocido, Starswirl III…¿qué cosas viste alli?

-Pues veamos-dijo el pegaso recordando lo que había visto -Me encontraba en la estación de trenes... fue ahí donde aparecí... el tren había llegado y de ahí bajaron dos pegasos de armadura, Starswirl... luego 3 potrillos, un pegaso y una pareja de unicornios-en ese momento recordó a Poem Light, decidió saltarse ese detalle-esa unicornio creo que estaba enferma…los 6 eran guiados por la guardia real de esa época. Finalmente estos se fueron y fue ahí cuando regresé a esta época... fue todo tan rápido…

Twilight había anotado lo que le conto Thunder, cuando el pegaso término su relato esto dejo a la unicornio con varias preguntas así que decidió indagar algo más.

-¿Y no recuerda nada más de lo que paso en ese día?

-Pues después de regresar tuve que irme… Oh- Dijo recordando otra cosa -Antes del viaje, escuché una voz… creo que provenía del reloj. La voz me gritaba por auxilio…Y eso es todo- Dijo el pegaso ya sin poder recordar nada más.

-¿Auxilio?...eso es extraño-dijo la unicornio-te era familiar esa voz...

-Pues…-ahora Thunder no tenía elección, necesitaba ayuda con lo que pudiera así que decidió decirle lo que escucho-Una amiga.. Poem Light..- Dijo finalmente Thunder.

-Poem light...de donde la conoces…no conozco a ninguna pony con ese nombre

-Es…una unicornio…nos ayudó durante la batalla contra Christian…ella se sacrificó para salvarme poco antes de que yo obtenga mi reliquia aquel día…le debo mucho por ese momento-dijo Thunder recordando el momento en el que la unicornio se había interpuesto en el ataque de Christian

-No lo sabía...en aquel tiempo comenzaron a cruzarse tantas equestrias y conoci a tantos ponys que no puedo acordarme el nombre de todos

-Creeme…aún los recuerdo a todos…sobre todo a ella…

-Bueno de acuerdo...mira si como dices tú puedes accionar ese reloj le pediré permiso a la princesa Celestia para que lo traiga aquí a ponyville luego veremos qué podemos hacer…

Thunder lo pensó un poco antes de responder, la idea no era mala así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Twilight. Unos días después twilight había conseguido que la princesa celestia diese su autorización para que el reloj pasase a custodia de la portadora del elemento de la magia para su estudio respectivo bajo la norma de que se le reportase todo lo que se pudiese averiguar sobre dicho artefacto a la princesa Celestia.

Thunder Pick por su lado había sido notificado por Twilight de la noticia, por lo cual fue a la casa de la unicornio aunque no sabía si el reloj funcionaría o no pero aun así tenía que intentarlo. Cuando Thunder llego a la casa el reloj había sido trasladado al sótano de la biblioteca, donde Twilight habria alistado algunos muebles y otras cosas para comenzar a estudiar el reloj

-Muy bien Thunder...comenzaremos entonces...cuando quieras activa el reloj-diria mientras toma nota-

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones de Twilight Thunder se puso frente al reloj esperando a que algo ocurra.

-Muy bien cuando quieras...-diria estando a la expectativa-

El pegaso se quedó frente al reloj, en realidad no sabía cómo lo había hecho la última vez, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para activarlo

-Vamos…-se decía a si mismo mientras tanto.

-Y bien…-dijo Twilight mirando a Thunder y luego al reloj esperando a que algo pasara-¿cuándo vas a empezar?

-Lo intento…-decía mientras seguía concentrándose, el reloj no pareció tener respuesta. Finalmente se detuvo-no entiendo…

-Vaya esto me hace recordar mi examen de ingreso a la academia de unicornios superdotados...cuando trataba de hacer que el huevo de spike eclosionara…pero no pasó nada hasta que me asuste con el Sonic Rainboom de rainbow dash

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿Esperamos a que mágicamente un Sonic Rainboom se origine?

-No creo que ese sea el método-respondió riéndose la unicornio-debe haber pasado algo en particular…cuando se activó el reloj…¿no recuerdas nada sobresaliente antes de que el reloj se activase?

-Pues…-dijo el pegaso pensando-solo recuerdo el interés que tenía en el viaje en el tiempo…Comencé a irme y se activó aunque no fue en esa ocasión, fue cuando escuche aquella voz de auxilio que creo era la voz de Poem Light, se activó y es todo lo que recuerdo-

-Bueno iré por algo de comer toda esta espera me a dado hambre...vienes conmigo o te quedas aqui?

-Me quedo…si pasa algo te digo-

Twilight subió al otro piso por algo de comer dejando al pegaso solo con el reloj, el tiempo seguiría pasando y twilight no regresaba lo cual extraño un poco a Thunder quien iba a subir al piso de arriba cuando de pronto noto un raro movimiento en las arenas del reloj como si oscilaran seguido por el ruido de un cascabel.

-Uh?-dijo el pegaso volteando a ver el reloj lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieron-uh…¿Twilight?-

El pegaso seguiría llamando a la unicornio pero no habría respuesta lo cual lo comenzaba a poner más nervioso sumado a que todo estaría muy silencioso comenzando a darle algo de miedo.

-Uy… ¡¿Twilight?!-

Thunder volvió a llamar pero seguiría sin haber respuesta mientras que la arena del reloj comenzaria a oscilar nuevamente como la primera vez en señal de que aquel suceso del museo se iba a repetir. El pegaso tragó saliva ya estando muy nervioso

-Reloj Trollero¡

Fue lo único que pudo decir Thunder mientras veía como la arena se comienza a desparramar por el suelo para luego acercarse peligrosamente a donde estaba volviendose a escuchar el ruido de un cascabel.

-¡Twilight!

Grito Thunder intentando llamar de nuevo a Twilight sin resultado mientras veía como la arena lo comenzaba a rodear

-Portador...-grito la reliquia-corra…rápido...debemos irnos de aquí

El pegaso hizo lo que se le dijo y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, pero cuando llego al piso de arriba se topo con una escena muy extraña al ya que a diferencia del sótano, todas las cosas incluída Twilight quien llevaba una bandeja con alimentos estarían en blanco y negro y al mismo tiempo no se moverían en lo absoluto como si algo hubiese paralizado todo en ese lugar.

Thunder se preguntaba que había ocasionado aquel estado y más todavía de por qué él no estaba paralizado cuando noto las arenas del reloj salir por la puerta del sótano lo que hizo que Thunder emprendiese la fuga nuevamente saliendo afuera donde la escena de la biblioteca se repetía, ya que todo afuera cosas, plantas, animales, ponys e incluso el cielo estaban en blanco y negro, la confusión de lo que estaba pasando llego a un segundo plano cuando Thunder noto la arena acercándosele y rodeándolo formando un muro alrededor de él impidiendo que saliera corriendo.

-... es tarde Hope... nos tiene...-

Thunder se resignó al tiempo que miro como la arena tomaría de nuevo la forma de una alicornio pero con alas de dragón y luego cambiaria a la forma de una garra enorme que envolvería por completo a Thunder haciendo que el pegaso sea arrastrado a un vórtice de arena y luego el pegaso comenzaría a caer de súbito hacia Canterlot nuevamente terminando en una calle de dicha ciudad pero el ambiente seria de nuevo del Canterlot de los años 630

Thunder comenzó a levantarse mientras miraba el lugar

-Al parecer el reloj quiere que solo nosotros veamos lo que hace... ¿Hope?

Thunder llamo por 4 veces a su reliquia sin que esta le respondiese a pesar de estar en su sitio, pero mantendría su brillo en señal de que aun esta activa

-Al parecer estoy solo…muy bien Thunder, veamos donde estas-se dijo a sí mismo para comenzar a caminar por el lugar.

Mirando el ambiente Thunder no notaría acercarse a una unicornio celeste, de crin roja y blanca, la cual usaría gafas y un sombrero de alon blanco con una franja roja en el medio vistiendo una capa del mismo color que su piel la cual estaría con una lista manipulada por su magia llevando al parecer un poco de prisa

-Voy a llegar tarde...no puede ser...mi primer día en la escuela de unicornios super dotados y voy a llegar tarde...ahhhhh¡

Grito la unicornio antes de chocar contra Thunder por detrás haciendo que ambos ponys caigan de lado a lado, mientras las cosas de la unicornio caerían regadas por el piso

-Auhh…-dijo Thunder muy enojado-oye ten más cuida…-el pegaso se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba.

La unicornio se sobaría la cabeza mientras su gafas caen al suelo en ese momento Thunder se daria cuenta de que dicha unicornio es Poem light-

-...do…-Thunder terminó su frase para luego recoger las gafas de la unicornio y dárselas-…estás…bien?-

-Si gracias-repuso la unicornio Cyan-lo siento-diría viendo al pegaso-iba tan apurada que no me fije por donde iba lo siento mucho

-Descuida… le puede pasar a cualquiera-el pegaso aún no podía creer que en verdad la estaba viendo, y tal parecía que no mostraba señales de Starblood, pero aún no estaba seguro-disculpa, ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Usando su magia la unicornio comenzó a colocar todos sus utiles en su mochila nuevamente mientras escuchaba a Thunder

-Bueno iba a la academia para unicornios super dotados de la princesa celestia…disculpa nuevamente pero debo irme ya…

Dicho esto la unicornio volvió a correr pero luego volvería a chocar contra dos ponys vestidos con ropajes elegantes los cuales mirarían a Poem de manera prepotente mientras las cosas de la unicornio caen al suelo nuevamente-

-Oye que te pasa cuatro ojos-grito el pegaso que había sido atropellado por Poem-por qué no ves por donde vas eh...

-Lo siento-diría tratando de levantar sus cosas pero el pegaso y sus compañeros pisarian sus utiles-señor esos son…

-¡Oye!-gritó Thunder acercándose a la escena-¡No la molestes!-

-Y tu quien eres-diría el pegaso mirando a Thunder-tú no te metas, nuestro asunto es con la cuatro ojos

-Si te metes con ella, te las verás conmigo-dijo colocándose en posición dispuesto a defender a la unicornio, le debía mucho y era momento de pagar su deuda.

-Así pues ahora veras...-grito el pegaso dando una señal a sus compañeros para atacar a Thunder-vamos chicos

-¡Vengan que los espero!

Grito Thunder al tiempo que el pegaso y sus dos compañeros se dispondrían a pelear pero de improviso un aura de magia detiene a los que andarían molestando a Poem light y luego se vería a un unicornio rojo y de crin azul vistiendo una túnica color marrón al tiempo que haría levitar a los bravucones.

-Uh?-dijo Thunder viendo la escena confundido para luego notar al nuevo unicornio

-Escuchen no quiero ser rudo-dijo unicornio deshaciendo el campo de fuerza-por favor...mi hermana no tuvo intenciones de chocar contra ustedes...pero no veo a bien que maltraten sus cosas así que les pido que se vayan de buenas formas

Thunder mientras tanto ayudaría a Poem Light a recoger sus cosas mientras veía la escena.

-Como te atreves a decirnos lo que debemos hacer…-grito el pegaso ya libre del aura mágica-soy hijo del conde Silver Wing de Cloudsdale...y nadie me dice que hacer oíste¡

Thunder ya no aguantó mas, y se colocó junto al unicornio que también defendía a su hermana

-¿Y que harás entonces?- Dijo este de forma retadora.

El pegaso entonces trataría ahora de atacar al unicornio y a Thunder quienes se dispondrían a defenderse pero de súbito se vería un punto alado en el cielo y luego un pegaso blanco con armadura de guardia real volando a gran velocidad descendería a donde está el trio de bravucones cayendo con un certero golpe sobre el pegaso que molesto a Poem Light.

-Quien eres-grito el bravucón mirando al pegaso de armadura que tendría piel color blanco y crin de rojo rojo y amarillo como si fuesen flamas lo cual le daria un aspecto amenazador-responde...

-Vuelves a meterte con mis hermanos y te juro que en el próximo golpe te tiro todos los dientes...ahora largo¡-diría usando el tono real de Canterlot lo que bastaría para hacer que los bravucones se vayan espantados.

-Hermano-dijo el unicornio rojo viendo como los bravucones emprenden la fuga-¿no crees que te sobrepasaste?

-Eres muy blando Cloud Frame...además nadie se mete con mis hermanos...no si yo puedo evitarlo

-Y tu demasiado exagerado Sun Storm...el ejército te está educando muy mal-diría riendo mientras el pegaso de armadura se ríe también-

Dicha escena fue vista por Thunder y Poem Light, mientras esta última miro a Thunder

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No fue nada-dijo Thunder dándole los libros que faltaban de forma gentil.

-Poem...-dijo el pegaso de armadura-como estas...

-Estoy bien gracias hermanos...-respondió la unicornio cyan mirando al pegaso y al unicornio rojo-pero pensé que ustedes estarían en el campo de entrenamiento y en el castillo del abuelo...

-Bueno estaba de patrulla hoy día y note que algo pasaba aquí...-respondió Sun Storm acercándose a la unicornio Cyan- así que no me iba a quedar de alas cruzadas viendo como esos idiotas se metían contra ustedes

-Pero no te meterás en problemas por ello?-repuso Poem Light-te pueden castigar…

-Para nada...no es la primera vez que desobedezco a mis superiores...además confieso que en cierta parte es divertido-diría riendo para luego mirar a Cloud Frame quien daría un suspiro-y tu Cloud...que paso...pensé que estarías con el abuelo...

-Bueno la verdad es que…-dijo el unicornio algo pensativo-me dieron una semana de vacaciones así que decidí volver para verlos a ambos es bueno ver que los dos estén bien...después del tiempo que estuvimos separados

-Me alegra ver que los dos están bien hermanos-dijo Poem Light acercándose al pegaso blanco y al unicornio rojo-oh por cierto-diria mirando a Thunder-aun no se tu nombre a quien debo darle las gracias por empezar a defenderme

-No tienes que agradecer, no fue nada-dijo Thunder de forma amistosa-mi nombre es Thunder Pick por cierto, un placer

-Igualmente...-respondió Poem Light-y estos son mis hermanos...Sun Storm-señalando al pegaso de armadura-y Cloud frame-señalando al unicornio rojo-

-Gracias compañero por ayudar a mi hermana-dijo Sun Storm alzando su casco frente a thunder en señal de querer chocar cascos-

Thunder de buena forma corresponde el saludo

-No fue nada, además, fue un accidente, ella no lo merecía- Se explicó el pegaso

-Muy lento-de improviso Sun Storm saco su casco haciendo que Thunder choque en vacio-

-Hermano-dijo Poem Light-eso no esa bien

-Que...-repuso el pegaso de armadura-tu amigo debe ser más rápido hermanita

Ante lo hecho por Sun Storm, Cloud Frame solo dio un suspiro mirando a Thunder

-Debes perdonar el comportamiento de Sun Storm...un placer thunder pick me llamo Cloud Frame...nunca te había visto en Canterlot antes de dónde eres

Thunder se quedó viendo a Sun de forma neutra, luego comenzó a reír

-Muy buena amigo

Dijo Thunder aún entre risas para luego responderle a Cloud Frame cuando de subitó se quedó estático internamente al escuchar esa pregunta '¿Que hago?, debo pensar…'

-Trotingham, soy de Trotingham- Dijo el pegaso aliviado.

-De trotingham?...-repuso Cloud Frame-vaya eres uno de los colonos...como van las colonias por ese sitio escuche que el terreno sigue siendo algo arisco por esa zona

-Y no te equivocas, decidí salirme unos días a tomarme un respiro y ver otros lugares, terminé viniendo a Canterlot-dijo Thunder de forma tranquila y normal

'Bien hecho Thunder, muy bien hecho' Pensó el pegaso verde.

-Ya veo...bueno...-continuo Cloud Frame mirando a la unicornio celeste-oye Poem no dijiste que ibas a la escuela de unicornios super dotados?

-Ahhh...es verdad...debo irme ya...-diría corriendo entre las calles de Canterlot-gracias a los 3

-Adiós-Dijo Thunder despidiendose alzando la pata.

-Y tu Sun Storm...-continuo el unicornio rojo-mejor regresa con tu batallón o te llamaran la atención

-Bueno está bien...hablaremos después Cloud…y tu lento-mirando a thunder-gracias pero mejora tu velocidad-diría volando con gran rapidez dejando una estela rojo y amarilla mientras despega para luego desatar un sonic rainboom en el aire pero pequeño

Cloud Frame suspiraría ante el fenómeno aéreo producido por el pegaso

-Sun storm siempre es un presumido de su sonic rainboom...aunque pueda hacer uno de menor potencia no deja de ser algo muy presuntuoso-diría mirando el arco de colores rojo y amarillo en el cielo-bueno Thunder te invito algo de comer ya que quiero que me cuentes como están las cosas en las colonias

El pegaso se quedó viendo para luego reir en su interior, aquel pegaso le recordaba demasiado a Rainbow Dash.

-Umm…-dijo Thunder nervioso, en realidad no sabía sobre las colonias, debía inventar una excusa-me temo que será luego, tengo asuntos que atender, pero nos podemos arreglar para otro día si quieres-dijo el pegaso esperando una respuesta que le convenga.

-De acuerdo...comprendo eso…-dijo Cloud-espero verte después entonces...cuídate-diría alejándose de aquella calle-

Dicho esto Cloud Frame se alejó de ese lugar mientras Thunder caminaba hacia el otro lado

-Eso estuvo cerca- Se dijo a si mismo.

Haciendo memoria Thunder recordaría que el pegaso y el unicornio con los que estaba Poem Light serían los mismos de la anterior vez cuando fue transportado a la estacion del tren. El pegaso volteó viendo el lugar donde habían estado para luego alejarse pensando en dichas escenas y si es que tal vez tenían algún significado. Luego thunder seguiría caminando en medio de aquella ciudad de Canterlot la cual poco a poco se iría llenando de ponys de dicha ciudad

El pegaso decidió irse de ahí rápidamente pues no sabía en qué momento las arenas volverían a llevárselo y luego caminando por las calles de Canterlot sin que nada sobresaliente pasara o hubiese signos de que las arenas fueran a regresarlo a su propio tiempo, Thunder llego a una plaza donde habría gran multitud de ponys reunidos viendo una feria ambulante por lo que decidió ir a ver lo que había en aquel lugar.

En la feria se vería una exhibición de ponys acróbatas lo novedoso es que la gran mayoría serian ponys terrestres lo cual llamaría la atención y admiracion de varios ponys entre ellos Thunder quien se mescló entre los presentes viendo a aquellos acróbatas

-Vaya...-dijo Thunder boquiabierto al presenciarlos.

Los acróbatas seguirían realizando sus acrobacias con mucha maestría y destreza, en el elenco sin embargo se vería a un unicornio azul de crin blanca haciendo los efectos de luces y fuegos artificiales para deleite de los presentes

El pegaso logró notar a aquel unicornio mientras habría una nueva explosión y finalmente toda la coreografía terminaría en una pirámide de ponys siendo coronada por el unicornio en mención, tras la función los ponys lanzarían bits por el espectáculo y después se comenzarían a retirar dejando la plaza vacía.

Thunder se había quedado impresionado por aquel espectáculo, tanto que se lamentaba no tener dinero para dar mientras que los acróbatas se comenzarían a retirar liderados por el unicornio de color azul. Luego de que los acrobatas se retirasen y sin señas de que las arenas fuesen a regresar a Thunder a su tiempo decidió seguir su camino.

-Veo que los viste-dijo una voz conocida atrás de Thunder

-Ahhhh!- Gritó el pegaso para ver a Cloud Frame atrás de él-ay chucha… me asustaste-dijo este aliviado.

-Oh lo siento no era mi intención...-dijo Cloud riendo-simplemente estaba sin nada que hacer en mi casa debido a que mis hermanos no estaban en ella así que decidí pasear por la ciudad y te vi de nuevo

-Oh-repuso Thunder al escucharlo-bueno... respondiendo tu pregunta, sí, me quedé impresionado al ver a los acróbatas, de donde vengo no hay cosas así...

-No es para menos Equestria no tiene muchas ciudades fundadas actualmente...y estos acróbatas solo se presentan aquí

-Ya veo-dijo el pegaso pensativo 'Es una suerte que se haya fundado Trottingham ya' pensó el mismo.

-Oye te invito a comer-interrumpió Cloud Frame-es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte que hayas ayudado a mi hermana ¿qué dices?

-Umm… está bien- Dijo de forma amigable.

-Bien vamos entonces

Diciendo eso Thunder guiado por Cloud Frame se alejaron de la plaza rumbo a un sitio donde comer

**CONTINUARA**


	3. La Guerra de Manehattan

**Gracias a mi compañera Adriana-Valkyrie por subir el capítulo 2, hoy me toca a mi seguir con el 3.**

**Espero y les guste**

* * *

En un restaurante de Canterlot Cloud Frame habría llevado a Thunder a comer algo, El pegaso había aceptado para no causar sospechas ya que había rechazado la primera invitación, era lo que menos necesitaba: causar sospechas. Nadie debía saber que el era del futuro. En el restaurante un pony terrestre de color cafe y con traje de mozo se acercaría al dúo-

-Buenas tardes señores, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- Preguntó el mozo de manera cortéz.

-Eh si porfavor...una porcion de patatas fritas y unas tortillas de coliflor- Pidió Cloud mirándolo.

-Lo mismo por favor- Pidió Thunder, si bien no conocía bien la comida en esa época, si Cloud pediría eso entonces no puede ser malo.

-Y jugo de maiz morado-

-Agua- Al pegaso no le sonó muy gustoso el maíz morado. El mozo tomaría las ordenes y se iría dejando de nuevo a cloud y thunder solos en su mesa.

-Y bien Thunder, ¿Que te parece Canterlot?- Le preguntó Cloud al pegaso para romper el silencio.

-Es muy interesante en realidad, no había visto algo como esto- 'No tienes idea' Dijo Thunder sonriendo.

-De acuerdo...y dime, ¿viniste aquí por algún motivo en particular?-

'Oh claro, estoy aquí porque un reloj mágico me trajo y de hecho se está tardando demasiado en regresarme' -Quería salir de las colonias unos días, uno necesita un cambio de aire de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?- Thunder trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible en cuanto al tema.

-ya veo...- diría en un tono medio raro, Thunder sudó una gota, trenía suerte de que el unicornio no podía leer mentes. El mozo llegaría con las ordenes y el unicornio rojo comenzaría a comer lo que le trajeron notando que Thunder no había iniciado.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó este viendo a su amigo

-Claro- Dijo viendo su comida.

-Pues adelante come que se va enfriar- dijo Cloud para luego volver a su alimento.

El pegaso verde comenzó a probar su comida, no sabía tan mal, de hecho le gustaba.

-bueno, ya pregunte yo...ahora pregunta tu- Habó el unicornio.

-Claro.. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Thunder con curiosidad.

-bien llevamos viviendo aquí desde que fuimos acogidos por el abuelo...cuando teníamos 4 años- Respondió Cloud

-Vaya- El pegaso se puso atento mientras comía.

-En realidad Sun storm y Poem light no tienen un vinculo de parentesco familiar conmigo ni ellos tampoco...somos huerfanos de guerra-

-¿Huerfanos?- Thunder paró de comer al escuchar eso, ese dato no lo esperaba -Yo… en verdad lo lamento-

-No te preocupes...de eso hace ya mucho tiempo...pero si deseas te cuento todo no tengo problema...-

-.. Está bien- Thunder quería saber, aún así se sentía algo incómodo pero a su amigo no parecía molestarle.

-Bueno- diría tomando su jugo de maíz morada -esto paso después de la batalla de Manehattan, supongo que sabes lo que paso ahí, ¿no?-

-… Si lo sé… continúa..- El pegaso mentía, pero luego tendría la oportunidad de leer sobre aquel acontecimiento.

-bueno...-diria dando un suspiro-lo que paso fue esto...-

* * *

*Flashback de Cloud Frame*

_La batalla en Manehattan a raíz de ejércitos invasores de Peruggia, el reino de los grifos, había derribado la mayoría de casas de los recién llegados colonos y costo una gran cantidad de vidas en los ejercitos asi como de los civiles, y entre las bajas se encontraban los padres de cloud frame quienes murieron protegiendo a su hijo de unos grifos._

_El recién huérfano Cloud Frame se quedo solo en aquel entonces y con los pocos víveres que pudo sacar de su hogar se fue en búsqueda de un sitio mejor ya que su antigua casa solo lo deprimía y asi anduvo por unos días consumiendo los alimentos que tenia a mano hasta que llego el día en que había agotado sus ultimas reservas._

* * *

El unicornio habria hecho una pausa tomando un sorbo mas de su bebida para luego darse cuenta de que esta se había agotado.

-Vaya...me acabe mi jugo...mozo un vaso mas por favor-

-si señor, ¿Desea algo mas?- Preguntó el mozo, Cloud volteó a ver a Thunder.

-Thunder, ¿tu no quieres?

-Si por favor- Respondió el pegaso de foprma educada.

-Dele algo tambie...que vas a querer

-Creo que también quiero de ese jugo, por favor- Pidió el pegaso dirigiéndose al mozo 'Una provada no me matará' Pensó mientras tanto. El mozo tomó nota y regresó a la cocina.

-Bien... disculpa donde iba... se me olvida a veces las cosas- diría sonriendo Cloud.

-Te habías quedado sin víveres- Le respondió el pegaso verde.

-Cierto...bueno como te decía...-

* * *

_Cloud Frame se habia quedado sin viveres finalmente vagabundeo un poco solo, hasta llegar a un pueblo del cual no recordaba el nombre donde pidio limosna para comprar algo de comer pero nadie le dio nada, y es que sumado a una epoca de guerra tan mala habia una hambruna severa por esa zona y por ello los ponys trataban de guardar sus alimentos para ellos mismos, asi el unicornio recorrio todo el pueblo con el estomago vacio_

_Ya casi la tarde de aquel dia Cloud Frame se desmayo por la falta de alimentos pensando que ese iba a ser su ultimo día en Equestria cuando escucho una voz que le dijo "Come", lo siguiente que noto fue a una unicornio celeste de su misma edad la cual le estaba ofreciendo una hogaza de pan._

* * *

-Ahí fue donde conocí a poem light...de no haber sido por ella... habría muerto en ese momento...- Dijo Cloud pensativo mientras el mozo regresaba con las bebidas, este tomó un sorbo de su vaso para luego dejarlo en la mesa.

-Ella te salvó la vida- Dijo el pegaso sonriendo pensando en lo que le había dicho.

'Justo como salvó la mía' Pensó mientras tanto.

-Así es...hizo lo que ningún otro pony en todo ese pueblo había hecho por mi...me brindo su ayuda...-

-Debe tener un buen corazón- Dijo este recordando una vez mas lo sucedido en la tierra tiempo atrás -.. ¿Qué pasó luego?-

* * *

_Despues de ello Poem Light condujo a cloud a un refugio, en el camino cloud se dio cuenta de que poem estaba parcialmente ciega ya que usaba una vara para tantear el terreno de rato en rato, aunque ella decia que su ceguera solo era por ratos pero igual necesitaba la vara cuando no podia ver, pero tambien le dijo que no se preocupara que ella ya que se habia acostumbrado a dicho estado desde antes de perder a sus padres en manehatan lo cual sorprendio a cloud al conocer a otra huerfana de su misma ciudad_

_Cuando los ponys llegaron finalmente al refugio Poem Light le presento a Cloud a un joven pegaso llamado Sun Storm._

* * *

-El tercero, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el pegaso interrumpiendo, Cloud Frame asintió.

-Sun Storm había hecho ese refugio... también era huérfano...y también era de Manehattan... Así como nosotros perdió a sus padres en aquella batalla...pero el no se dio por vencido...gracias a el a pesar de ser huérfanos sin hogar...pudimos sobrevivir... no fue facil...tuvimos que robar muchas veces...y no siempre nos fue bien...pero eso nunca desanimo a Sun Storm...siempre sacaba la manera de no darse por vencido a pesar de que todo estuviese en nuestra contra...y eso nos animaba a mi y a poem light-

-Admirable, en serio- Dijo el pegaso un poco triste por lo que escuchaba.

-Sun Storm decía que el se convertiría en alguien importante, que un día haría algo por lo cual seria reconocido por todos los ponys de equestria...y que finalmente acabaría con la guerra que devasto nuestro hogar...y eso me animo también...-

-Y lo consiguió, ¿No?-

-Pues aun no...pero sigue intentándolo ..ya lo viste...ahora es un guardia real...a pesar de ser muy joven...pero sigue persiguiendo su sueño...-

-Sin duda tiene en mente lo que prometió- Comentó Thunder.

-si...y nuesta vida hubiese seguido igual...hasta que un día ocurrió "eso"-

-¿"Eso"?- Preguntó Thunder, Cloud asintió y siguió.

-Los ejércitos grifos también habían llegado a ese pueblo donde nos estabamos refugiando...y la tragedia de Manehatan parecía que se iba a volver a repetir... pero entonces aparecio starswirl el barbudo en compañia del general Hurricane IV y el comandante sideline III. Los 3 pusieron en fuga a todo el ejercito grifo... fue realmente impresionante...nunca había visto un despliegue de poder tan grande sobre todo por starswirl... y no solo yo... también Sun Storm quedo impresionado por lo que ellos hicieron...y se decidió por ser parte del ejercito Equestre para tener el poder de esos ponys... así nos fuimos en búsqueda de ellos...-

-¿Y fue así como quiso unirse?- Preguntó el pegaso.

-Yo no estaba tan seguro al principio pero Sun Storm insistio tanto que finalmente nos convencio a mi y a poem light para ir a buscar a esos ponys... y en un principio nadie salvo starswirl estaba interesado en nosotros...pero al final la persistencia de Sun storm dio resultado y logramos que nos llevaran con ellos a canterlot...donde fuimos adoptados legalmente por starswirl como sus nietos-

-Les hizo un gran favor... Creo que ahora entiendo por lo que pasan ustedes- Dijo el pegaso dando otro sorvo.

-y así fue como llegamos a canterlot... Sun Storm se hizo soldado y poco después ascendió cuando sus superiores descubrieron que podia hacer un sonic rainboom

-Vaya… una gran historia..-

-El abuelo después me enseño su magia aun estoy aprendiendo...y poem light estudia ahora en la academia de unicornios super dotados...cuando hizo una explosion magica por error-

-¿Explosión Mágica?- Preguntó el pegaso verde.

-Un dia cuando no estabamos poem fue molestada por unos bravucones y de improviso algo paso en ella...al parecer esos chicos le dijeron mentirosa...y eso la altero demasiado y comenzo a lanzar rayos magicos de gran potencia pero sin tener control de lo que hacia-

-Vaya- 'Esa historia… es muy familiar…' -continúa-

-Entonces llegamos nosotros pero no sabíamos como parar a Poem y lo ultimo que supimos fue que nos transformo a mi y a Sun storm en una planta y en una roca respectivamente- El pegaso rió en su interior al escuchar esa parte.

-Ya veo.. continúa-

-habríamos seguido así de no ser por que el abuelo logro calmar a poem light...y luego llego la princesa celestia quien nos regreso a la normalidad...y ese día le dieron la beca para la academia de unicornios super dotados-

-Increíble- Para él no lo era tanto, esa historia era muy parecida a la de Twilight cuando se volvió la protegida de la princesa Celestia.

-Aunque para serte sinceros... Poem tiene problemas para hacer magia...incluso antes de que pasara eso...el abuelo intento enseñarle magia a Poem...pero ella no dominaba ningún hechizo salvo el de levitación No entendemos por que le sucede eso...es como si tuviese una especie de bloqueo mental-

-Yo tampoco sabría explicarlo, soy pegaso después de todo- Confesó Thunder.

-bueno.. se hace tarde...tengo que atender un asunto que me dio el abuelo de tarea...mozo la cuenta...- El mozo se acercó a la mesa y les dio la cuenta a ambos, Cloud se ofreció a pagar todo. Suerte parea Thunder, no había llevado bits. Después de eso ambos ponis salieron del lugar, Cloud miró a Thunder.

-Bueno Thunder, a sido un placer conocerte... espero que tengas una buena estadía en canterlot...y que no sea la ultima vez que nos vemos-

-Eso espero amigo- Dijo este chocando cascos -Hasta luego- Cloud se iria tomando rumbo a la plaza donde se habrían presentado los acrobatas dejando a thunder solo nuevamente sin un lugar a donde ir-

El pegaso tomó paso fuera del lugar para dirigirse a las calles, este notó como la noche ya estaba cayendo

-Vamos… ¿Que esperas?- Se dijo a si mismo tratando de hablar con el reloj.

-Buenas noches- Diria alguien en la oscuridad y luego thunder seria golpeado en la cabeza con una porra, lo ultimo que veria seria a un pony al parecer un unicornio mientras comenzaba a perder el sentido... luego de unos momentos Thunder despertaría de vuelta en la biblioteca de la casa de Twilight pero con un chichon en la cabeza.

-Auh…- Dijo este despertando agarrándose la cabeza- Eso duele… uh?- Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez mas se encontraba en su punto de partida -Regresé…- En ese momento Twilight bajaria a la biblioteca con una bandeja de galletas y limonada

-Thunder como te sientes, ¿ya activaste el reloj?- Preguntó ella dejando la bandeja en una mesa libre.

El pegaso volteó a verla -Mi cabeza me duele- Le respondió - Y si… lo hice-

-¿En serio? -diria emocionada -¡genial! cuéntame todo-

-Es una larga historia- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la unicornio -¿Que hora es?- Preguntó Thunder. Twilight le respondió al pegaso, dandole a saber que el tiempo no había sido afectado desde su partida, aún por el hecho de que se habá ido por horas. -Wow… entonces era cierto.. El tiempo se detuvo aquí-

-¿De que hablas Thunder?- Preguntó la unicornio ladeando la cabeza.

-Cuando te fuiste, el reloj comenzó a activarse, no solo eso sino que hizo que todo lo demás fuera de la habitación se congelara, traté de llamarte pero tu también fuiste congelada… no sé por qué… pero esa cosa solamente es funcional cuando soy el único presente- Dijo el pegaso tratando de razonar, luego volteó a ver a Twilight -¿Tu que piensas?-

-Que es un reloj muy caprichoso- Dijo esta molesta miradndo hacia abajo -yo quería experimentar un viaje en el tiempo- Dijo luego cambiando a un senblante deprimido. El pegaso no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga pero él solo la abrazó

-Yo también quería que me acompañaras- Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Bueno... de todas maneras prometí enviarle un reporte a la princesa Celestia de todo lo que pasara,así que ve relantándome punto por punto lo que hizo ver ese reloj.

-Bien… ponte cómoda que esto será muy largo- Thunder comenzó a contarle todo lo que había visto en aquella época, lo sucedido con Poem Light, cuando conoció a sus hermanos y sobre todo la historia que le había relatado Cloud, fueron 30 minutos lo que se tardó en relatar todo, el pegaso decidió saltarse cuando recibió el golpe. -Y después de eso regresé- Terminó el pegaso.

-Wow...todo eso...te contó el tal Cloud Frame...parece sacado de una novela...- Dijo esta terminando de escribir. -Incluso hablaron de la princesa celestia...lo raro es que no sabia nada acerca de la batalla de Manehatan-

-Creeme, tuve ese mismo pensamiento- Dijo gracioso Thunder -Ni yo… creo que tengo que investigar eso-

-¿Crees que cloud te haya mentido en alguna cosa?-

Thunder-No lo sé.. se veía sincero.. no estoy seguro pero pudo decir la verdad, todo lo contó mirándome a mi-

- Él dijo que starswirl le ensañaba magia...y si uso dicha magia para mentirte?-

-¿Existe magia para eso?- Preguntó el pegaso alzando una ceja.

-bueno no que yo sepa...la verdad desconosco mucho acerca de toda la magia que tiene o mejor dicho tenia starswirl

Thunder-Hmm, si pudiera le preguntaría a Poem, creeme, a mi también me ha dado curiosidad aún siendo un pegaso y no un unicornio, además admítelo, Cloud no tenía razones para mentirme-

-Está muy raro la verdad...por una parte parece cierto pero no se.. hay algo que me hace dudar de lo que te dijo el tal Cloud-

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Thunder con duda.

-como te dije, el no tener datos de la batalla de Manehatan que mencionas, eso es lo mas raro...-

-Tal vez se trate de algún universo alternativo- Sugirió Thunder -Recuerda que no es la primera vez que lidiamos con un universo alternativo Twilight... O tal vez se trate de alguna 'Realidad' alternativa-

-bueno pero me parece raro...por que si como dices el reloj...controla el tiempo lo normal seria pensar que viajaste en el tiempo- Comentó Twilight, esto había dejado al pegaso algo pensativo.

-Tal vez… en ese caso solo hay una manera de comprobar lo que dices-

-¿Cual es tu idea?- Preguntó la unicornio, Thunder la miró decidido.

-Investigar mas- Respondió el pegaso cambiando la vista al reloj de arena.

-De acuerdo.. pero primero mandare este reporte a la princesa celestia pero lo haré personalmente tengo dudas sobre este asunto...es medio extraño... ¿tu que haras ahora thunder?

-Yo iré a mi casa, después de vivir esto lo que necesito es estar con mi familia-

-De acuerdo...creo que es lo mejor...en marcha entonces- diría dejando el reloj en el cuarto.

Con eso ambos ponys abandonarían el sótano dejando el misterioso reloj, el cual se quedaría en la penumbra pero cuando las luces se hubieron apagado las arenas del reloj brillarían de un raro color dorado y luego se escucharía el sonido de un cascabel.

**CONTINUARA**


	4. El diario de Starswirl

**Bueno ante todo disculpas por este problema, han surgido muchos de por medio para poder avanzar este fic, no tengo perdon, espero que ahora pueda retomar mis deberes de escritora de manera un poco más seria. Y antes que todo agradezco a mi amigo "El Gran Kaiosama" autor de un fic que me gusto por el apoyo con la edición. Bueno sin más que decir la siguiente parte de esta historia que espero les guste**

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas se veían más tranquilas, una vez más en Canterlot. Thunder y Twilight lo platicaron un rato y se decidieron a investigar en aquella biblioteca, al ser más extensa habría una posibilidad de encontrar algo de información.

—Bien Thunder... — Dijo la unicornio violeta mientras entraban a la biblioteca-buscaremos información de la batalla de Manehatan... ¿O tienes pensado buscar otra cosa?

—Estamos en el mismo canal, Twilight —respondió el pegaso entrando al lugar para luego admirar el edificio por dentro— es más grande de lo que creía, creo que funcionará

—Bien entonces buscaremos en la información de la batalla de Manehatan para ver si lo que te dijo Cloud fue cierto...

Ya dentro la unicornio acompañaría a Thunder dentro de la biblioteca presentándose como es debido y luego tomaría rumbo a una mesa para comenzar la búsqueda

—De acuerdo Thunder espérame aquí iré a buscar a algunos libros de historia antigua de Equestria...si deseas puedes tomar alguno de los libros de estos estantes

Thunder llevó consigo algunos libros de historia para revisarlos mientras esperaba a que la unicornio terminase de traer los tomos que pensaba iban a ayudarles

—Bien, aquí hay como unos 6 libros, tal vez haya algo registrado-

—De acuerdo entonces revisa eso y yo traeré otros-

Cuando Twilight se fue Thunder comenzó con un libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer atento mientras la unicornio seguía buscando. Luego de unos minutos de lectura no parecía haber información, desesperado lo arrojó y tomó el siguiente. Mientras tanto Twilight habría estado buscando en la sección histórica algunos libros como base aunque también husmeo otras secciones de la biblioteca entre ellas la de Starswirl el barbado, seleccionando algunos tomos que tendrían información biográfica de aquel mago

Por su lado Thunder ya se encontraba en el tercer libro revisando entre tomo y tomó, pero no hubo buen resultado. Frustrado el pegaso terminó arrojando el libro que tenía entre patas junto a los otros y tomar el siguiente, finalmente Twilight habría regresado con una gran pila de libros y luego observo como Thunder andaba frustrado

—Hola Thunder disculpa que te haya hecho esperar... ¿tuviste suerte?

—No Twi —dijo arrojando el cuarto libro— No importa donde busque no parece haber algo

El rostro del pegaso se mostraba muy desanimado mirando hacia abajo.

—No te desanimes vamos a ver con los que yo traje —dicha respuesta animo un poco a Thunder mientras la unicornio hacía levitar uno de los libros que trajo— veamos... esto es historia que dictan en las escuelas básicas de Equestria...si buscamos información más detallada creo que tendremos que buscar en otros libros más como se diría de tabú...en fin terminemos con estos...te ayudare a terminar estos tomos y luego seguimos con los que traje te parece bien?

—Muy bien… Gracias Twilight. —Repuso el pegaso quien le entregó otro de sus libros a la unicornio y luego siguió con el siguiente. Los dos ponis comenzaron a leer detalladamente los libros que tenían al alcance más los que había traído la unicornio. Así paso un rato antes de que la pila de libros hubiese llegado a la mitad pero no parecían haber datos de aquel acontecimiento sobre el cual investigaban. Después de casi haber terminado casi todos los tomos Thunder arrojó el último libro que tenía entre cascos un poco exasperado.

— ¡Nada!Ees inútil Twilight, no importa cuánto busquemos, no encontraremos datos registrados de la batalla de Manehattan —Gritó el Pegaso resignado para luego pegar su cabeza a la mesa.

—Esto es muy extraño y solo confirmaría algo... —Repuso Twilight— que Cloud Frame te mintió...o bien que como dijiste esa es otra Equestria donde la historia paso de un modo distinto al que conocemos...

— O tal vez a nadie se le dio la idea de registrar aquel dato —Repuso Thunder en forma de sarcasmo aún con la cabeza en la mesa.

—Bueno solo queda el último recurso —la unicornio entonces sacaría un libro negro que tiene el símbolo de la magia en un lado y luego se lo mostraría a Thunder— esto es la bibliografía de Starswirl III o mejor dicho su diario personal…

El pegaso al escuchar lo que le dijo Twilight comenzó a levantar la cabeza lentamente, su rostro reflejaba algo de enojo.

-Tenías ese libro… ¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurrió mostrarlo?-

-No...este libro es propiedad de la biblioteca de Canterlot...y no se puede sacar de aquí...solo con un permiso especial pude tener acceso a el

-… Oh… ya veo-repuso Thunder algo más calmado-¿Crees que ese libro tenga lo que buscamos?

-Es lo último que se me ocurre...de no estar aquí tendríamos que buscar otro sitio donde investigar

Dicho esto la unicornio morada comenzó a revisar el libro revisando algunas páginas con sumo cuidado debido al delicado estado en que este se encontraba el texto

-Vamos a necesitar un traductor para esto...-el rostro de la unicornio mostraba una expresión de molestia mientras le facilitaba el texto a Thunder-está en un idioma que no puedo leer…

-Rayos… espera…-en ese momento al pegaso se le ocurrió una idea-'Hope, ¿Tú no puedes traducir el texto mientras lo leo por ti?'

-De acuerdo-repuso la reliquia

-Préstame el libro Twilight-

Twilight le dio el libro a Thunder pero con sumo cuidado para que este no se dañase

-Ten mucho cuidado es muy frágil

-Está bien-dijo el pegaso mientras con cuidado comenzaba a leer el contenido-'Te toca, Hope'

La reliquia a ojos del pegaso hizo brillar las letras en el libro haciendo que estás fuesen entendibles solo para Thunder y luego comenzó a leer el texto

-14 de Setiembre del año 626

Dijo la reliquia, palabras que fueron repetidas por Thunder de manera casi mecánica para que Twilight escuchase.

Diario de Starswirl III

Han pasado 2 días desde la batalla de Manehatan, no me siento feliz por el resultado de las cosas, sé que pudo haber otras opciones pero Hurricane me dice que no vale la pena lamentarme por los muertos de la batalla, que ellos muertos están y que nosotros debemos seguir de pie para continuar la lucha. Es un tanto cruel pero tiene algo de razón lo cual no quita que me sienta mal por todos aquellos ponys, grifos y centauros que murieron por culpa de mi hechizo

Aún tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento de la zona del combate para asegurarnos de que no hayan quedado algunos sobrevivientes tanto aliados como enemigos, pero la sola vista de lo que fueron las colonias de Manehattan solo hacen que me sienta terrible por lo que provoque en mis ansias por acabar este combate. Sideline es más clemente y ha mandado a varios de los nuestros que están heridos de vuelta a los cuarteles para que reciban cuidados médicos pero muchos de ellos dudo que puedan rehacer sus vidas, ahora me encuentro con Hurricane y Sideline sobre lo que son los escombros de una vieja casa que aún se mantiene en pie antes de abandonar finalmente Manehattan y volver a Canterlot

En ese momento la reliquia hizo una breve pausa para luego pedirle a su portador que girara la página del libro ante la expectiva de Twilight quien no entendía muy bien que cosas decía Thunder a pesar de haber estado atenta a lo que relataba el pegaso

-¿Y Thunder que averiguaste?

-Si no me equivoco esto es una especie de diario… Starswirl debió escribirlo durante la batalla…-el pegaso volteó a ver a su amiga-es verdad… lo que dijo Cloud Frame es verdad-

-Entonces es muy raro, no entiendo por qué no hay registros acerca de ello en libros de historia...

-Tal vez si sigo leyendo entonces podríamos saber algo

-Bueno entonces prosigue…

-Ok- 'Ya sabes Hope'

Dijo el pegaso hablando a su reliquia la cual comenzó de nuevo su labor de traducir el texto

28 de Septiembre del año 626

Se nos ha informado que algunas tropas rezagadas del reino de Peruggia han ido en asalto de una pequeña comarca sin nombre cerca de las destruidas colonias de Manehatan y como tal debemos mover nuestras fuerzas para evitar que estas tropas causen daño sobre nuestros ciudadanos aunque personalmente pienso que es más bien el propio ejército el que ocasiona más daño.

Hurricane se ve más tranquilo aunque él está acostumbrado desde muy joven a este ambiente de guerra y caos que rodea Equestria, no veo los días cuando esta situación termine y poder dedicar mis conocimientos a algo que no sea hechizos ofensivos o destructivos, y aún no encuentro a alguien que se convierta en mi discípulo, sinceramente no sé qué vio mi maestro Silver Light en mí para que me convirtiese en el tercer Starswirl me hace tanta falta, pero debo seguir adelante si quiero honrar los principios de su escuela

Cuando Thunder termino de leer ese párrafo hizo una leve pausa como si le faltase aire aunque en cierta forma se sentía un poco mal debido a lo que se había enterado, para él Equestria era una sociedad utópica nunca se le paso por la cabeza que tuviese un pasado tan complicado como el que se mostraba en dichas páginas.

-Vaya tiempos difíciles...-dijo Twilight haciendo que la mente de Thunder la cual se encontraba aun enfatizada en lo que había leído, regresase a la realidad- Thunder?

-Oh lo siento-se disculpó el pegaso-es solo que…no puedo imaginarme vivir esos días seguiré leyendo…

DIARIO DE STARSWIRL III

5 de Octubre del año 626

La batalla a diferencia de la anterior no tuvo tantas bajas que lamentar como las de Manehattan, aunque ese general grifo llamado Rage Devil dio un duro combate e incluso uso magia muy avanzada para un grifo, aun desconozco como hacen los grifos para usar magia ya que al ser una casta guerrera lo suyo es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo un mal presentimiento de que los grifos estén siendo mal asesorados por alguien en las sombras pero la prioridad ahora es retirar nuestras tropas y asegurarnos de que los últimos grifos dejen Equestria de una vez por todas para comenzar a reconstruir la ciudad

6 de Octubre

Mientras nos preparábamos para finalmente retirarnos de ese lugar yo y mis compañeros nos encontramos con algo interesante, 3 huérfanos de la guerra, 2 unicornios liderados por un pegaso, dijeron que eran huérfanos y que los 3 eran de Manehattan, al principio solo nos pidieron algo de comer, yo les di de lo que tenía ya que sinceramente no tenía mucha hambre y el aspecto de esos chicos más la manera como se comieron lo que les di daba fe de que no habían comido en buen tiempo

-Esta es la parte en donde Starswirl encuentra a los ponis que te mencioné Twi-dijo Hector dejando de leer-los que te dije ayer…

-Entonces ya tenemos pruebas...-repuso la unicornio-esas cosas pasaron la cuestión es,...por qué solo este libro habla de dichas cosas...es muy extraño...

-Tal vez… algo hizo que esto no fuera registrado… es lo único que se me ocurre-

-¿Y si hablamos con la princesa Celestia?

-Tal vez… si, ella podría saber…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos seguimos leyendo o buscamos a la princesa Celestia?

Thunder lo pensó un momento, no sería mala idea ir a preguntarle a la princesa acerca de porque la información que buscaron solo se encontraba en el diario de Starswirl, pero a Thunder aún le causaba curiosidad que otra cosa podría saber del diario.

-Sigamos leyendo-repuso el pegaso-si hace falta entonces preguntaremos después a la princesa-

-Bien-respondió Twilight-en ese caso continúa...

-Muy bien

Diciendo esto Thunder volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

2 de Enero del año 627

Mi vida ha cambiado desde que estos chicos se cruzaron en mi camino, ahora soy el abuelo de ellos y su nueva figura paterna verlos crecer es toda una experiencia, cada uno a su manera tiene cualidades y defectos, Sun Storm es muy animoso y entiendo por qué era el líder de ellos a veces es un poco rudo pero siempre quiere proteger a sus hermanos, Poem Light es muy sencilla pero tengo que admitir que pese a que tiene un problema de visión eso no parece incomodarle ya que ha aprendido a vivir con ello incluso hasta antes de conocer a sus hermanos, puedo decir que es un ejemplo de superación pero por alguna razón tiene un raro problema con la magia, ya que no puede dominar ningún hechizo más allá del hechizo de manipulación de objetos pero incluso esto parece agotar toda su energía algo que me parece muy extraño. Pero el que más ha llamado mi atención es Cloud Frame, el chico tiene una simpleza de espíritu pero también una fuerza de voluntad muy grande no se dé dónde saca dicha fuerza para seguir adelante pero va progresando en sus estudios mágicos y tengo expectativas de que finalmente encontré alguien a quien dejarle mi legado

-Vaya…-dijo Thunder dejando de leer-esto ocurre meses después de la última parte escrita… al parecer Starswirl vio algo en Cloud…

-Bueno continúa por favor…

Dijo emocionada la unicornio pero cuando Thunder quiso proseguir se dio cuenta de que el resto del diario estaba totalmente ilegible, literalmente las letras estaban incompletas o algunas parecían que las hubiesen borrado por lo que hasta Hope le resultaba imposible leer el texto.

-Creo que es todo-dijo Thunder al notar el estado de las páginas y el texto-no puedo leer más, lo que sigue es ilegible…y a opinión de Hope alguien lo altero a propósito

-Bueno entonces regresare este libro que deseas hacer ahora

-Pues lo único que podemos hacer ahora Twilight… preguntarle a Celestia sobre el asunto, sobre el por qué esto no aparece en ningún otro lado

-Bien entonces en marcha...iré a devolver el libro espérame aquí o quieres esperarme afuera de la biblioteca?

-Esperaré afuera

Repuso Thunder tomando rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca. Twilight por su lado fue a devolver el libro a la recepcionista aunque lo que leyó Thunder la tenía muy preocupada y le llenaron la cabeza con dudas acerca de la veracidad de la historia del diario de Starswirl, sería cierto que lo escribió Starswirl, y más extraño porque nadie parecía saber nada al respecto, las dudas las dejaría para cuando hablara con su maestra. Mientras tanto el pegaso se encontraba afuera esperando a Twilight, aún pensando en lo que había leído, sin embargo el clima en Canterlot se rodearía de nubes de lluvia en señal de que se acercan precipitaciones, al tiempo que Thunder vio a varios ponis refugiándose en sus casas

Thunder espero un rato para ver si el clima mejoraba pero fue todo lo contrario por lo que el pegaso se dirigió al interior para buscar a la unicornio

-Twilight, surgió un problema, comenzó a llover-

-Bueno-repuso Twilight- será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde guarecernos ¿te parece bien la casa de mis padres?

-Umm… claro-el rostro del pegaso mostraba inseguridad, no por el refugio, sino porque no esperaba aquella sugerencia-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno en marcha vamos a la casa de mis padres Thunder...

-De acuerdo…

Repuso Thunder y así ambos ponis salieron de la biblioteca de Canterlot en medio de una lluvia que al parecer no iba a mejorar, para luego tomar rumbo a la casa de Twilight pero sobre un edificio la figura de un pony oculto en las sombras de la tormenta les seguía de cerca.

* * *

**BUENO ES TODO POR AHORA TENDRAN LA CONTINUACIÓN A MANOS DE HECTOR QUE ESPERO SEA PRONTO CUIDENSE**


End file.
